


Drunk words are sober thoughts

by Winkeuji



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff and angst if you squint, High School AU, M/M, Winkdeep, a mess, i miss them, winkdeep is not dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winkeuji/pseuds/Winkeuji
Summary: At the age of house parties and silly drunken confessions, Jinyoung and Jihoon's friendship is put to the test amongst all this confusion.





	Drunk words are sober thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi readers!!
> 
> I really hope you enjoy this, it's the first fic I've ever written so it's messy and not even proofread but tbh I just wanted to post it bc I miss this OTP so much! Enjoy!

'So, are you going to the party on Friday or not? My mum wants to know because she said she'll only let me go if you do'

Jinyoung scoffed and stopped in his tracks to look at Jihoon, 'What am I, your babysitter?'

'I didn't tell her to make the rules!! She sees you as this amazing influence on me and to be honest, I don't even know why!' Jihoon pouted and turned to the boy...'Pretty please??'

Jinyoung looked away quickly, to this day he has never successfully turned down Jihoon's adorable puppy eyes.

'Ayy, come on, Baejin!' Jihoon poked at him teasingly, 'It's our last year in high school and we're at the age to be drinking our problems away!'

Jinyoung turned his back to the smaller and crossed his arms. 'You know it's illegal, right? As the class president I can't condone underage dr-' before Jinyoung had even finished speaking, Jihoon had thrown himself onto Jinyoung's back so that the other was giving him an unwanted piggyback.

'Get off of me!! You're heavy, hoonie' Jinyoung tried to shake him off but the boy already had a tight grip on his entire body.

I guess the day where Jinyoung could resist Jihoon was not today.

'Fine, but trust me, I'll be watching you like a hawk!' Jinyoung scowled sarcastically.

'You know I love you, right??' Jihoon gave the boy a signature wink before skipping ahead, humming a happy tune.

*

'Oh. My. God.' Jinyoung's mother started squealing as the two boys started to make their way down the stairs, 'YAH, look at our sons!' She prodded the other woman in the room excitedly to get her attention off the drama on TV to the two teenage boys.

'Park Jihoon, my baby! You look so grown up!' She got up and ran to where her son was standing and started hugging him tightly.

'Mom...breathing...difficult...help me...Jinyoung!' Jihoon barely choked out, reaching a hand out but being ignored by the other boy completely.

'Are you guys sure you're okay with me and Jihoon going to a party? With girls? And alcohol?' Jinyoung looked at his mother pleadingly. Although he had agreed to go, the more he thought about it, he realised how horrible the whole situation would be.

'You're young and basically 19, kids! And we trust you!' Both mothers stepped back and admired their sons, who, for once, had actually tried with their appearances, jihoon opting away from his usual bright coloured clothing and instead dressed head to toe in black (exempt from his neon shoelaces, of course) while Jinyoung finally changed out of his signature cardigan and changed to a casual white hoodie and ripped blue jeans.

'Now...off you go! Call me when you need me to pick you up, my darlings!' Jinyoung's mother started pushing them gently towards the door.

'Mom!! It's dangerous!! We could get drunk and get alcohol poisoning! We could get kidnapped! You're being totally irresponsible right now! If dad was home, he would never let me go to th-' Before Jinyoung could shout any more, Jihoon placed his small hands over the boy's mouth and lead him out of the door, making sure to mouth a quick goodbye at their smiling mothers.

When they had been walking in silence for a few minutes, the shorter boy turns to the other and hisses, 'You're such a little-' Jihoon gritted his teeth and stopped speaking.

'I'm a little what?' Jinyoung smiled at him teasingly, 'Say the words, Jihoon, and I'll be back home before you can apologise'

'Look, you're going to drop your Class President act as soon as we get in that party, okay?' Jihoon pouted and crossed his arms, 'For once in your life just go all out and have fun!' He flashed a bright smile at Jinyoung.

Jinyoung let out a deep breath and looked at the boy. His eyes looked really pretty even in the moonlight and his smile was more radiant than it usually was. How could Jinyoung say no to someone so ethereal?

'Okay, but if I start having a bad time, I'm dragging you home with me, okay?'

'Okay!' Jihoon's face lit up even more and his hand reached for Jinyoung's to make a quick pinky promise before intertwining their hands. 'Now let's go!'

*

'Hoonji! Baejin!' A tipsy Daehwi fell onto the two boys as soon as they set foot in the house, 'You actually came! I thought you'd just stay inside and cuddle or something like you guys usually do on Friday nights!'

Jihoon and Jinyoung blushed and avoided eye contact. Jihoon coughed awkwardly and looked down at the floor while Jinyoung internally facepalmed. Why was this idiot his best friend?

'Oh? Did I say something wrong? Was I not meant to know about your cuddle sessions?'

Jinyoung wanted to punch him. Drunk Daehwi was too honest and he didn't need the boy spilling all of his secrets so early on in the night.

'Go find someone else to talk to!' Jinyoung softly pushed the boy who left on his command and Jinyoung quickly shouted, 'And stop drinking so much!'

Jihoon giggled and Jinyoung's heart fluttered.

'What do you usually do at parties?' Jinyoung shouted in Jihoon's ear after he got himself together.

'Drink, I guess? Come on' Jihoon led the kitchen and made his way to some guy who seemed to be the self appointed bartender.

'Two drinks with like 2% of alcohol in them please!' Jinyoung smiled at the guy who nodded and started pouring a bunch of liquids into two cups.

'Jihoonie!' Out of the corner of his eyes, Jinyoung saw someone's arms wrap around Jihoon's shoulders and hug him. It was some random girl.

'Oh? Hi Doyeon!' Jihoon hugged back and Jinyoung couldn't tear his eyes away from his friend's hand on the girl's waist.

'Wanna dance?' The pretty girl asked hopefully and Jihoon looked at Jinyoung, his eyes saying something along the lines of, 'I'm sorry!', before following the girl to the living room to dance.

Jinyoung sighed. Of course. He forgot how popular Jihoon was with girls and boys alike. Although he couldn't stand to see Jihoon interact with any of his admirers, he understood how all of them fault. Because after all he was one of them.

*

Jinyoung didn't stay lonely for long. As he walked around, he eventually found his friends and even started having a good time.

However, he hadn't been able to speak to Jihoon all night.

The jealousy within him always made sure to be somewhere where he could see Jihoon. There were times when he was so captivated by the boy's dance moves that he completely forgot about the drinking games he was taking part of, earning him a flick on the forehead from his friends.

He couldn't help but be envious of the girl Jihoon had been with all night. Looking at the two stung but for some reason Jinyoung couldn't bear to look away.

'Yah! Baejin! Let's go play beer pong!' Woojin gave a devilish smile and linked their arms, 'Be in a team with me!'

Before Jinyoung could even respond, he saw Jihoon walk up the stairs with Doyeon.

Leave them be, Jinyoung, he told himself over and over again while balling up his fists and trying to remain calm.

'Yes or no dude??' Woojin waved his hand in front of the boy's face rapidly.

'Yeah sure, let's win this thing!'

*

It's not that Jinyoung was bad at beer pong. It's just that Eunki and Jisung were a lot better.

Him and Woojin had lost so many times that their blurred vision didn't even allow them to see the ball.

'Okay, lets swap players, these two losers are about to faint!' Jonghyun, the ever so responsible referee, patted the two on the back and shooed them away from the table.

'Yah, Baejin...' Woojin swayed on his feet and closed his eyes momentarily before opening them widely. 'I'm so out of it man, I'm going home. Need a ride? My sister will pick me up in a bit'

It was tempting. Although Jinyoung wasn't as drunk as Woojin thanks to his high intolerance, he still felt too tipsy to stay.

'I would love to but I promised my mum I'd take care of Jihoon so I better find him' Jinyoung helped Woojin through the crowd and carefully sat him outside on the porch to wait for his ride. 'Take care, dude! See you Monday!'

With that, Jinyoung went back into the house and made his way to the bottom of the stairs. It looked dark and scary but that wasn't why he was reluctant to go up.

What if Doyeon and Jihoon were up there making out or something? Jinyoung would probably burst into tears.

He took a deep breath anyway and took the first step...he couldn't just leave without Jihoon.

He cautiously walked down the hallways of the upper floor. In his drunken state, he didn't even know where anything was even though he had been in Daehwi's house a million times before.

After a while, he finally reached a spare bedroom with the door ajar. He stopped in his tracks to check for any sound and was relieved to hear there was nothing.

'Jihoonie?' He whispered softly as he opened the door slightly.

Sure enough, it was Jihoon laid on the bed face down. He could recognise those neon shoelaces from a mile off.

'Are you sleeping, idiot? Let's go home' Jinyoung approached the bed and sat down on the edge while laying a hand on Jihoon's back.

'Are you okay? Did something happen?' He rubbed the boy's back gently and waited for the boy to stir but nothing happened.

Jinyoung bit his lip. Was it really the time to do what he was about to do? 'Well, since you're unconscious and I'm drunk as fuck right now, I'll just say it. I like you Jihoon. At this point, it's probably love. We've been friends since before we learned how to walk and talk and yet I still haven't gotten tired of being around you. And I don't think I ever will. But, I know where your heart lies. Your heart lies in our beautiful friendship which I'm not going to destroy with my silly feelings so I just wanted to say...thank you for being my first love. It was unrequited, painful and pitiful but it was beautiful'

*

'YAHHHHHH' Jinyoung was woken by the loud screams of Daehwi.

'What the f-' Jinyoung looked around to his surroundings. He had forgotten he stayed in the guest bedroom with Jihoon and fell asleep.

'I can't believe you two!' Daehwi pointed excitedly to Jinyoung's hand. Which was currently intertwined with Jihoon's.

Blushing profusely, Jinyoung pulled his hand away and ran out of the room just before Jihoon's eyes groggily opened.

'Where am I? What's happening?' Jihoon said in his (sexy) morning voice.

Daehwi was about to open his mouth but before he had a chance to, Jinyoung walked back in.

'Jihoonie! There you are!' Jinyoung ran up to the bed and started shaking the sleepy boy even more awake, 'Where were you last night? I drank so much that I passed out downstairs and forgot all about you!'

Daehwi was rolling his eyes so far back into his head. Why is Bae Jinyoung such an idiot?

'Oh...I just got tired and um...' Jihoon but his lip nervously. Daehwi took that as a sign and said 'Well, I'm off to make us all some breakfast, join me when you want!'

Jinyoung sensed something was wrong and sat back. 'What really happened last night, Hoonie?'

'Well...Doyeon took me upstairs because I said I was too tired to dance and needed some rest. Up here, we talked for a while and then suddenly we look into each other's eyes and...I lean in but she turns away. It was the most embarrassing thing I've ever done' Jihoon collapses back into the bed and screams into the pillow.

Jinyoung was secretly ecstatic that the girl hadn't stolen Jihoon's first kiss but he obviously couldn't show that.

'Why did she...' Jinyoung went quiet, not wanting to use the words reject as that would only set the boy off in tears.

'I don't know...she said she didn't like me like that. And that...' Jihoon trailed off.

'That what?' Jinyoung was curious as to why Jihoon's cheeks were getting peachier by the minute.

'Never mind.' Jihoon got up and cleared his throat, 'Let's go help Daehwi with breakfast'

*

'Do you want to tell me what happened last night?' Jinyoung nudged the other with his elbow as they walked along the streets of Seoul on their way home.

'It's embarrassing...' Jihoon whined cutely, kicking a stone with his foot.

'It seems serious so I won't laugh, I promise!'

'Ugh whatever. Fine. She, uh,' Jihoon trailed off, biting his fingernails nervously and stopping in his tracks. Jinyoung knew he only did that when he was super anxious so he rubbed Jihoon's back soothingly. 'Let's forget about it, oka-'

'She thought I was gay!' Jihoon blurted out, his eyes blinking profusely, waiting for the other to respond.

Jinyoung gulped. 'What's wrong with being gay?' He asked, a hint of anger in his voice which Jihoon was too distracted to clock.

'Nothing! It's just...I'm not!' Jihoon's voice went higher than Jinyoung had ever heard. As if the boy read his mind, Jihoon cleared his throat before saying in a deeper voice, 'I'm not...right?'

Jinyoung blinked. He had always expected to hear those words come from Park Jihoon's pretty lips but after last night, he didn't want to hear them just yet. Although he had said his goodbye to the unrequited love, it still lingered and looking at him still hurt.

'Yeah...you're not.'

*

Jinyoung tried his hardest to stop. To stop looking at Jihoon with his smitten eyes. To stop seeking out skinship with Jihoon. To stop loving Jihoon in general. But that was a lot more easier said than done.

'You want to go to this party on Saturday, Baejin?' Jihoon disrupted Jinyoung's mental ramble by placing his face in front of Jinyoung's, dangerously close to the other. Jinyoung panicked and flicked him in the forehead. Hard.

'Oh what the...' jihoon stumbled back and rubbed his reddening forehead, 'YAH'

'Sorry, I gotta go!' Jinyoung gave the boy a quick apologetic smile and ran away. The only way he could get over Jihoon was to get as far away from Jihoon as he could.

Jihoon sighed as he watched the boy run away. Why was he being like this all of a sudden?

*

In the end, Jinyoung had managed to avoid Jihoon until the boy completely gave up on trying to talk to him. Jihoon just decided to go to the party alone, to his mother's dismay.

'Are you sure you'll be okay? Why didn't Jinyoung want to go?'

'Look, I don't want to talk about it, if that's okay...' Jihoon pouted. He missed Jinyoung a lot.

'Okay baby, go now. Stay safe and have fun' Jihoon's mother walked him to the door and watched him walk until he was out of her sight.

What's going on with those two? She wondered to herself.

*

Jinyoung laid on his bed, staring up at his ceiling.

He couldn't help but think about Jihoon. How they had been friends for who knows how long. How Jinyoung had fallen for him as soon as he realised what love was. How Jihoon has never, in his whole life, showed any sign of returning his feelings.

He remembered a time back in middle school.

'Yah! Baejin! Jihoon! Wanna come play football? We're two players short!' Their friend, Jaechan had ran to the classroom excitedly searching for the two.

They both exchanged looks, reading each other's minds instantly, 'No thanks!' They said in perfect unison.

'Come on, guys! You're the only two left who can actually kick a ball without falling over. And it's no fun when it's only 4 vs 4!'

Jinyoung smiled at Jihoon then at Jaechan, 'We have plans this lunch though!'

Jaechan scoffed, 'Is it one of your little rooftop dates again? Are you guys dating or something?'

Jihoon choked on his gum which he had previously been chewing. Jinyoung felt so uncomfortable in this situation that he started fidgeting with his bracelet.

'Waaah! You guys are??' Jaechan put his hands over his mouth, 'Everyone already had suspicions bu-'

Having recovered from his choking accident, Jihoon finally spoke up. 'Pfft as if! We're not gay together, what the hell, Jaechan?'

'Whatever, gay or not, couple or not, are playing or what??'

'I will, Jinyoung doesn't want to so I can ask Haknyeon from the class next door!'

And with that, both boys left, Jihoon not even looking back at the other boy.

Jinyoung was slapped back into the harsh reality. Him and Jihoon were just friends and only friends. Every smile, look and hug was platonic and Jihoon would never return his silly feelings. Not in a million years.

Why did Jinyoung have to fall in love with the boy? It wasn't even his own fault so he could only blame Jihoon. His stupid smile which was brighter than the sun, his annoying little laugh which Jinyoung could listen to for hours on end, his extremely broad shoulders which Jinyoung always had a hard time putting his arms around. Jihoon was just...so perfect than Jinyoung would have to be a machine to not fall for him.

He sighed and shook his head, hoping he could shake out all his thoughts of Jihoon but to his dismay, they were still there.

Sighing softly, he picked up his phone and went on Instagram to distract himself from Jihoon but even in the digital world, there was no escape.

All over everyone's story was an extremely drunk Jihoon. Dancing crazily and running around throwing the most random things.

Jinyoung bit his lip nervously. What was wrong with this kid? How did he get so drunk in 2 hours?

Suddenly, a message came through on his phone.

To: Baejinnie  
From: MaguMagu

istg if you don't come collect him I will whoop both of your asses

To: MaguMagu  
From: Baejinnie

who?

To: Baejinnie  
From: MaguMagu

you know exactly who i'm talking about so just come quickly, he's in the sad drunk stage and i think he's crying about you.

Jinyoung didn't need to be told twice.

*

'You don't understand, Daehwi, no one understands!' Jihoon sat on Haknyeon's bathroom floor, kicking his legs in a tantrum.

'I'm not getting paid enough to be dealing this' Daehwi muttered bitterly underneath his breath. But, being the kind friend he was, he sat down next to the boy.

'Why did you get so drunk, Hoonie?'

Jihoon sniffled and wiped his tears with his jumper sleeves before looking straight into daehwi's eyes and saying, 'Because of him'

Daehwi had never seen the boy look so broken.

*

Jinyoung could hear the booming music all they way from the end of Haknyeon's street. He vaguely remembered coming here before, but only as Jihoon's friend. He wasn't as close to Haknyeon as Jihoon was and he always was envious of their friendship.

Nervously he opened the front door and was bombarded with the reeking smell of alcohol and sweat mixed with the deafening sound of Big Bang playing from the speakers. All of this would have been overwhelming in a normal situation but there was only one thing Jinyoung cared about in that moment. And that was Jihoon.

Getting out his phone, he tried to turn it on but a big symbol showed it was out of power. He grunted in annoyance, he had ran out of the house to quickly to realise he should have bought a charger.

Oh well, I'll just find him myself.

He wound in and out of the crowds, ignoring the numbers of people who had tried to catch his attention.

He had searched everywhere in the garden and the ground floor and there was no sign of Jihoon or even Daehwi, if only his stupid phone wasn't dead, his job would have been a lot easier.

'Oh my god, there you are!' Daehwi ran down the stairway to Jinyoung, 'please take care of your boy, he is a mess up there!' He pointed back at the bathroom at the top of the stairs, the door ajar.

'Thank you, Daehwi, sorry you had to deal with him'

'Whatever. It's no big deal. Just fix whatever the hell is going on between you two' Daehwi gave Jinyoung a stern look and then a friendly pat on the back. 'See ya' and with that he ran off.

This would be Jinyoung's first time properly talking to Jihoon in about a month. The guilt was just settling in. He had only really bothered to think about protecting his own feelings, he never realised how it would affect Jihoon. They were, at the end of the day, best friends right?

'Jinyoungie?'

*

He doesn't know what took over him...there was something about Jihoon's messy hair and bloodshot eyes that made him feel so much anger. What put Jihoon in this state? What took away his smile?

He just shot Jihoon a glare and ran up the stairs quickly. 'Let's just go home'

Jihoon couldn't say anything before he was grabbed by the wrist by the other and escorted out of the house.

After a while, Jinyoung had seemed to calm down and let go of Jihoon's hand. Jihoon didn't know whether to be relieved or miss the presence of the tight yet warm grip.

They had walked in silence, only the shuffling of their feet on the concrete could be heard along with Jinyoung's occasional sighs, neither even tried to start a conversation. It just didn't seem right at that moment in time.

It wasn't until Jihoon saw their houses in the distance that he realised he should say something or else this situation would get out of hand. He stood still while Jinyoung kept walking forward without noticing.

'Jinyoung-ah...'

Immediately, the boy stopped in his tracks but he still refused to turn around. Jihoon really hated seeing him so angry and having no idea what it was about.

'What happened to us?' Jihoon asked before Jinyoung could continue walking.

'We were fine. We've been fine for like, what, 18 years? What could have possibly happened that separated us for this long? Not even a contagious flu or a broken leg could keep us apart when we were younger so you better start explaining right now, Bae Jinyoung or els-'

'Or else what, Jihoon? What will you do if I don't say anything?' Jinyoung finally turned around and for the first time that night, Jihoon took a good look at his face. He had bloodshot eyes and a tear streaming down his face. That beautiful face that Jihoon had only ever seen a smile on.

'Why don't you want to tell me, you idiot? I am your best friend for god's sake...i thought we didn't keep secrets?' Jihoon tried to take a step forward but Jinyoung immediately took a step back. Jihoon felt a subtle stabbing pain in his chest.

'Because it's not something I want you to know' Jinyoung said with such a sharp tone that Jihoon was left standing in shock, he had never experienced such cold behaviour from the boy. Yet he shook himself out of his shock and ran after him, grabbing his hand and gripping onto it as tightly as he could.

'Jinyoung, what could it be? I know the most embarrassing things about you, I promise I can take in whatever you have to say, so please...just talk to me goddammit...' Jihoon's grip on Jinyoung's hand loosened as he started sobbing. Maybe it was the alcohol making a mess of his control over his emotions or whatever. But Jihoon was sobbing in the middle of the street and nothing could stop him.

Jinyoung sighed and gently took his hand away from the other, 'You really think you can handle it?'. Before Jihoon could answer, Jinyoung whispered, 'I love you'

Jihoon blinked blankly at the boy.

'I LOVE YOU, PARK JIHOON! I HAVE FOR ALL MY LIFE AND PROBABLY ALWAYS WILL. I DON'T MEAN IN A FRIEND WAY, I MEAN IN THE ROMANTIC WAY, THE WAY IN WHICH I WANT TO HOLD YOUR HAND AND KISS YOUR FOREHEAD AND WHISPER I LOVE YOU IN YOUR EAR JUST BECAUSE'. His voice cracked slightly, the shouting dimming down to a soft whisper, 'I have been bottling up all these emotions in my poor little heart and every time I see you, I'm scared it might explode under the pressure. Looking at you hurts, being around you hurts and I'm sorry if I'm being selfish when I say, I don't want to be your friend anymore. I hate being just your friend and having feelings like this makes it impossible to pretend I do.'

Jinyoung finished speaking, breathing heavily because he had barely taken a break between the sentences and was speaking so quickly.

Jihoon was still stood there, fidgeting with his and Jinyoung's friendship bracelet and looking down at the floor.

Jinyoung chuckled bitterly, 'Are you happy you got your explanation now?' And with that, he ran ahead, leaving Jihoon behind, not having the heart to look back.

As soon as the boy was out of sight, Jihoon fell to the floor and started sobbing again.

A wave of emotions hit him and his poor, drunk self didn't know which to acknowledge first.

To be completely honest, he had felt it. The fact that Jinyoung liked him. There was something about the way he looked at Jihoon that made him feel warm inside. The way he spoke to him, so gentle and soft. The way he smiled at him, brighter and wider than how he smiled at anyone else.

But his stupid self never thought about it in more detail and had always brushed it off as his silly imagination. He had never imagined that it was actually true.

Last time at the party, Doyeon had actually said she thought him and Jinyoung were together, hence why he freaked out. For the first time in a while, he was yet again confronted by the possibility they could be more than just friends. Jihoon, having thought he was straight and nothing else for all his time on earth, didn't know what to do. He had figured, if Jinyoung did like him, he would have talked about it already? Therefore he didn't need to sort out his own feelings if there wasn't anything going on. Actually, prior to this night, he didn't even have any knowledge of Jinyoung's sexuality...it wasn't something they'd talk about in their every day life and had never come up. Jihoon regretted everything he had done until now because it seems like all he's done his whole life is hurt his favourite person...and he didn't know how to say sorry.

*

Jinyoung laid in bed, staring out of his window. He had watched Jihoon sit on the pavement silently for a while until he went home and now he was just staring at the empty street outside of his house. The calming atmosphere which usually lulled him to sleep was now scary. He was left alone to his thoughts and his memories. And he didn't want to think about what just happened.

Why did jihoon have to force that confession out of him?

If he hadn't...Jinyoung could have spent a few more days cooling down and gone back to being normal. He could have gone his entire life pretending that he didn't love jihoon like he did.

Jinyoung sighed and turned away from the window. What's done is done, there was no point in dwelling on the unchangeable events that just occurred. All he could do was hope to the heavens that Jihoon was too drunk to remember.

*

Right next door, Jihoon was also tossing and turning the night away thinking of Jinyoung like Jinyoung was of him.

The distraught look on Jinyoung's face while he shouted that confession was replaying in Jihoon's mind, no matter how hard he tried to stop thinking of it.

He couldn't take it anymore. He had to do something.

*

It was around 4am when Jinyoung felt something land on his bed. Then another. Then another.

He dismissed it as pins and needles or a family of really heavy bugs walking across his blanket, whatever...he wasn't conscious enough to care.

But after a whole minute of this feeling, he couldn't ignore it for much longer. He groaned in annoyance and got up, only to feel something hit his face. He looked down to where it landed and in the moonlight, he could see it was a bead of some sort. Yet another hit him, on the top of the head this time.

He looked at the two he caught and he say the letters B and P...they looked familiar...still groggy from his sleep, he couldn't quite put his finger on it...

But that wasn't even the most mysterious thing, what Jinyoung should have been questioning this whole time was who was throwing them into his window.

Slowly, he leant towards his window to see what was happening when he saw exactly who was bothering him.

Of course it was Jihoon.

The boy was in his stupid pink jigglypuff onesie which he was too small for and had mismatched shoes, one a pair of black trainers with yellow and green laces and the other a white pair with orange laces.

Even like this, he was so cute. Jinyoung just wanted to stay up in his room and stare at him for hours.

...he didn't want to hear whatever he had to say...it was just going to be an awkward rejection, anyway.

When they finally made eye contact, Jihoon mouthed exaggeratedly, 'Come out!'. The irony made Jinyoung chuckle...didn't he already do that earlier?

Nonetheless, he obediently got out of bed completely and tiptoed his way to the front door. That was when it hit him. The beads were from their friendship bracelet.

They had made matching ones in arts and crafts class when they were 6 years old.

The beads all together said '♡BJY&PJH♡' and was decorated with glitter and whatever else they had found that day. As cringy as it was when looking back on it, they both secretly treasured it even when they grew up.

Jinyoung felt hurt. Why would Jihoon break it apart and start throwing it around? Even as a rejection...this was really too much.

He angrily put on his shoes and opened the door slowly. He could see Jihoon in the distance and felt his stomach tighten and his palms start sweating. This is it. The end of all of this mess.

He thought to himself, Jinyoung-ah...let's just get rejected quickly and shake it off quickly. Fighting!

As he got closer, he could see Jihoon was visibly nervous too. He must have been feeling too guilty to sleep...

'Why?' Jinyoung said, a hint of bitterness in his tone.

'You want to know why I did this?' Jihoon held up the beadless string and wiggled it around. Just that sight made Jinyoung's blood boil...Why was Jihoon being so mean?

'Look, just reject me. Jihoon, please. Like a bandaid, just rip it off quickly. Even though it hurts initially, I'll live to see another day. So...if you're really my best friend just say what you have to say and be done with it. I want to sleep and forget about tonight...and I'm sure you do too.'

Jinyoung's ramble made his smirk and at that moment...Jinyoung genuinely hated that boy. He had never seen him act so cruel. He didn't recognise the boy standing in front of him.

'I did it because I don't want to be your friend anymore.' Jihoon's words hung in the air uncomfortably and Jinyoung's mouth fell open in shock.

'Park Jihoon, what the fuck?' Jinyoung shouted angrily. 'I get it...you don't like me back, you don't see me that way...hell, I even understand that you may feel uncomfortable around me because of this. But throwing away like 15 years of friendship because you're a homophobe is not fucking okay...you are not the Park Jihoon I fell in love with at all....so count that previous confession as invalid. Goodnight'

Jinyoung turned angrily on his heel, making sure the first tear didn't drop until his face wasn't visible to Jihoon.

He quickened his pace as he felt a lump in his throat. The silent tears were about to turn into loud sobs and he really didn't want to embarrass himself even more in front of Jihoon tonight.

'Jinyoung wait!' He heard Jihoon start running after him so he broke out into a sprint, his front door becoming more visible as he got closer to it.

'I LOVE YOU TOO, YOU IDIOT' he heard.

Jinyoung stopped running so abruptly that he fell over because of the momentum.

Jihoon caught up and helped Jinyoung to his feet by pulling him up by his hand. But instead of letting go, Jihoon pulled the other boy closer to him and embracing him tightly in one swift motion.

Did he hear that right? Did Jihoon say it out of pity? Did he imagine it all due to his wishful thinking? Was he actually knocked out on the ground and just forming this in his unconscious mind? The questions were endless but as he pulled away slightly to look at Jihoon, all thoughts left his mind and all he could feel was Jihoon's heart beating against his own.

'I'm sorry for messing you with Jinyoung, I didn't think you would take it this badly. I should have just outright told you I love you instead of making you cry, I'm really sorry, I just wanted to make my confession more interesting but all I did was be an absolute idiot, I'm sor-'

Jinyoung placed a finger on Jihoon's lips, making him stop talking mid sentence.

'You should have just told me W H A T?' Jinyoung exclaimed dramatically, his mouth forming a perfect O shape and his eyes wide.

Jihoon took a deep breath.

'Told you that I...love you too. Because I do, Bae Jinyoung. I'm an idiot who doesn't know anything. I probably fell in love with you before the concept of it was taught to us. To this day, I still don't know the basics of love or the true meaning but I know for a fact without a doubt that I feel it for you. I've always known you were special but my dumbass convinced myself over and over that we were just friends. What I meant to say is I don't want to be friends...so will you be my boyfriend?'

Without a warning, Jinyoung slapped him in the face, leaving a light pink tinge to Jihoon's cheeks.

'What the fuck Bae Jinyoung? That hur-'

Jinyoung placed his finger on Jihoon's plump lips yet again.

'Did that snap you out of it?' Jinyoung asked, completely serious and actually quite concerned. He looked deep into Jihoon's eyes, just looking for an answer as to whether or not he was joking.

'Jesus Christ, Jinyoung, can't you accept my confession?' Jihoon raised his voice, I'm not drunk, I know what I'm talking about and I am 100% sincere'

Before Jihoon could even close his mouth after finishing that sentence, Jinyoung strode towards the boy and kissed him with all the energy in his body.

*

The next day at school, no matter who they passed in the hallways, they only heard one word and one word only.

'Finally!'

**Author's Note:**

> THEY'RE SO ADORABLE MY HEART IS BURSTING!
> 
> Leave comments about what you guys thought!!


End file.
